Letzte Nacht
by Key6
Summary: Zu was ein Lächeln doch führen kan!!!


Letzte Nacht  
  
Der letzte Monat war alles andere als leicht gewesen. Die senkende Hitze die über Metro lag hatte nicht nur die Bürgerschaft sondern auch alle anderen Organisationen, ob nun gut oder böse zu Unaufmerksamkeit verleiten lassen.  
  
Thomas Cole saß an diesem Morgen im Cafe, dass neben dem Hauptgebäude den Betrieb aufgenommen hatte.  
  
Er sah gerade Gedanken verloren aus dem Fenster, als Franky und Ally eintraten. Sie kamen zu ihm herüber und setzten sich zu ihm an den Tisch.  
  
Verwundert fragte Ally "Wo ist Cameron? Sie ist doch sonst nie zu spät!"  
  
Cole kam nicht zu einer Antwort, den Cameron kam auf sie zugestürmt. "Sorry, dass ich zu spät bin. Cole! Cattlet hat uns in sein Büro BESTELLT!" sie grinste frech.  
  
"Was will der den schon wieder?" Franky verzog sein Gesicht zu einer absurden Miene. Cole schaute erstaunt auf "Schon wieder? Naja, dann wollen wir mal schauen gehen, was ihm jetzt schon wieder neues eingefallen ist." Ally musste sich ihr Lachen über diese seltsame Bemerkung verkneifen, denn eigentlich hatte Cole ja recht, man konnte nie wissen, was sich Cattlet als nächstes ausdachte um ihre Arbeit noch etwas komplizierter zu machen.  
  
Cole stand auf, nahm seine Jacke und ging vor Westlake aus dem Cafe. Eilig liefen sie zum Hauptgebäude und stiegen in den Aufzug. Oben angekommen klopfte er an die Bürotür und nach einem Lauten "Herein" traten sie zu Cattlet.  
  
Jener fing auch sofort an zu sprechen, ohne sie zum setzen aufzufordern. Wiedereinmal ging das Gespräch um dass Viperprojekt und darum was man noch alles verbessern müsse. Als er dann auch noch anfing sich selbst zu loben warf Cole einen verstohlenen Blick zu Westlake rüber. Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen, dass ungefähr das Wort "typisch" ausdrücken sollte.  
  
"Ah Westlake, können sie mir die Mappe vom Schrak da drüben herbringen? Ich habe mir erlaubt einen Schichtplan aufzustellen. Ab heute werden immer einer oder zwei in der Zentrale bleiben, wenn wir keinen Auftrag haben."  
  
Verdutzt drehte sich Cameron um und ging langsam Richtung Schrank um Cattlets Mappe zu holen. Cole sah mit einem Grinsen zu Cattlet hinüber. Doch jener schien in nicht zu bemerken. Cole folgte seinem Blick der genau auf Camerons Hintern haftete.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob sie wusste, dass Cattlet schon seit einiger Zeit hinter ihr her war und stellte überrascht fest, dass er selbst seinen Blick nicht von ihr reißen konnte. Sie hatte wegen des heißen Wetters nur einen kurzen Rock, der noch nicht einmal über ihre Knie ging und eine weiße Bluse an. Mein Gott, wusste sie eigentlich wie verrückt sie ihn machen konnte?  
  
In letzter Zeit hatte er sich immer wieder dabei erwischt wie er sie regelrecht anstarte und wie er sich vorstellte wie es wäre sie zu küssen. Diese Frau schien geradezu perfekt zu sein. Alles an ihr war genauso wie es sein sollte, aber am meiste faszinierten ihn ihre Augen. Dieses helle Blau...  
  
"Was...?" Erschrocken fuhr er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Cameron hatte sich umgedreht und bemerkt, dass die Blicke der beiden Männer auf ihr hefteten. Sie lächelte die beiden wissend an und kehrte mit der Mappe zum Tisch zurück.  
  
Cattlet nahm sie entgegen und versuchte angestrengt Cameron nicht länger so intensiv anzustarren. "Danke" er holte ein Blatt heraus und faltete es vor Cole und Westlake aus, so dass sie es lesen konnten.  
  
Cameron bemerkte kein bisschen erstaunt, dass sich Cattlet nur für den Mittag und sie entweder mit ihm oder alleine in der nacht eingetragen hatte. Jedoch nie mit Cole! Dieser Bastard! Wie sehr hätte sie es genossen mit Cole alleine zu sein.  
  
Das gleiche schien auch Cole bemerkt zu haben. "Hey Cattlet, warum dürfen sie immer Mittags und mit Westlake auf die Zentrale aufpassen und ich nicht? Das ist nicht fair!" Er grinste Westlake frech an "Sie sind ertappt Cattlet!"  
  
Diese Anspielung hätte er besser nicht gemacht, den Cattlet lief sofort rot an und schmiss sie regelrecht aus seinem Büro, jedoch nicht ohne beiden zwei Auszügen des Schichtplans mitzugeben.  
  
  
  
"Das ist doch so ein Idiot! Er weiß doch ganz genau, dass ich Freitag abends immer zum Italiener gehe." Franky hatte den Schichtplan überflogen und war jetzt damit beschäftigt das Blatt in kleine Fetzen zu reißen.  
  
Cameron die neben ihm auf der Couch saß musste laut lachen. Jedoch Cole wusste, dass Franky recht hatte. Cattlet war ein echtes Arschloch! Cole wusste ganz genau, dass jener den Schichtplan nur gemacht hatte um vor den Oberbossen gut dazustehen und um mit Westlake allein zu sein. Dieser Bastard, wie gern würde er eine Schicht mit ihr übernehmen.  
  
  
  
Zwei Tage waren seit dem vergangen als Cameron um 10Uhr in die Zentrale kam um die Nachtschicht anzutreten. Das war echt die blödeste Idee die Cattlet je hatte, na ja fast.  
  
Cole war gerade aufgestanden und zog sich seine Jacke an um nach hause zu fahren. "Hey Westlake, bereit zur Nachtschicht?" "Ja einigermaßen!"  
  
Cole lächelte sie sanft an und ließ seinen Blich zum wiederholtem Male über ihren wunderschönen Körper gleiten. Verdammt, warum durfte er keine Schicht mit ihr übernehmen?  
  
Cameron bemerkte überrascht, dass seine Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Noch nie hatte sie seinen Blick so intensiv auf ihr heften gespürt.  
  
"Westlake, was halten sie davon noch einen Kaffee mit mir zu trinken?" "Warum nicht!? Einen starken Kaffee könnte ich jetzt gut vertragen!"  
  
Cole zog seine Jacke wieder aus und ging zu der kleinen Küche um zwei Tassen und die Kanne zu holen. Cameron hatte sich schon auf die Couch gesetzt von wo aus sie Cole genau betrachten konnte. Wie sehr sie ihn doch begehrte! Seinen Körper, den er immer aufrecht hielt, seine braunen Haare und vor allem sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, von dem sie sich jedes Mal angezogen fühlte. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders als ihn anzusehen.  
  
Cole wusste eigentlich gar nicht, was noch hier machte, er hätte sonst schon längst zu hause sein können. Was also verdammt dachte er sich dabei? Naja eigentlich wusste er genau was er da tat und vor allem wusste er was er wollte.  
  
Ihre rot-braunen Haare fielen ihr sanft ins Gesicht. Er stellte die Tassen auf den niedrigen Tisch vor ihr und schüttete den schwarzen Kaffee ein. "Willst du Zucker oder Milch?"  
  
Cameron musterte in kurz "Keins von beiden. Sonst schlaf ich noch während meiner Schicht ein. Obwohl, schlafen tu ich auf jeden Fall noch heut Nacht!" Wieder dieses seltsame Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, dass Cole so mochte.  
  
"Westlake, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ich so wenig von dir weiß, obwohl wir jetzt schon ziemlich lange zusammen arbeiten?" Cameron schaute ihn erstaunt an. Nie hatte Cole sie so direkt nach ihrer Vergangenheit gefragt und nun saß er da seine wunderschönen Augen auf sie gerichtet. Schon immer hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass sie irgendwann mal nicht nur wie Partner sondern wie Freunde miteinander reden würden.  
  
"Das beruht wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit!"  
  
So saßen sie eine ganze Weile nebeneinander auf der Couch und redeten über ihr leben. Cole hätte nie gedacht so viel von sich preis geben zu können.  
  
Erst als die Kaffeekanne leer war schaute er wieder auf die Uhr. Jetzt saß er schon zwei Stunden mit Westlake hier und redete über seine Vergangenheit und dabei hatte er sich doch vorgenommen heute mal früh ins Bett zu gehen. Aber im Moment war ihm das alles egal. Er genoss es einfach nur mit ihr zusammenzusein und ihre Nähe zu spüren.  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir die Idee von Cattlet auch nur annähernd gefällt, aber jetzt bin ich eigentlich so ziemlich damit zufrieden!" Westlake musterte Cole kurz, dann musste sie einfach grinsen.  
  
"Was ist?", er sah einfach unwiderstehlich aus wie er da saß und sie fragend anschaute.  
  
"Gar nichts ist!" Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter; "ich hole uns lieber noch etwas Kaffee."  
  
Cole faste sie leicht am Arm und zog sie auf die Couch zurück. "Natürlich ist etwas! Ich kenne diesen Blick! Also was ist?"  
  
Jetzt musste Cameron entgültig anfangen zu lachen. "Es ist nur, es hat sich eben gerade so an als sollte das ein Annäherungsversuch sein ."  
  
Das konnte Cole natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Immerhin hatte sie ja nicht ganz unrecht. "Und was ist wenn es wirklich ein Annäherungsversuch sein sollte?"  
  
Cameron hörte auf zu lachen und sagte erstaunt "Dann solltest du jetzt auf jeden Fall etwas tun um deine Verlegenheit los zu werden." Cole musste unweigerlich lächeln. Cameron war schon immer sehr direkt gewesen, zumindest dann, wen sie es für angebracht hielt. Also sollte er ihren Rat wohl besser befolgen.  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog er sie zu sich heran und gab ich einen Sanften Kuss auf ihre zarten Lippen. Cameron schaute ein bisschen erschrocken. Sie machte ihn fast verrückt wie sie so da saß und ihn anblickte.  
  
"Ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen!" Cole wollte gerade aufstehen, was ihm viel Überwindung kostete, als Cameron ihn wieder zu sich zurückzog. Wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen, doch dieses mal nicht flüchtig, sondern sie berührten sich im zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zusammen zufinden.  
  
Ende 


End file.
